


Los Muertos

by Polka



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: 第二季背景，墨菲视角。





	

1，

潘那回头望了他一眼，关上了门。  
他被留在他们简陋的“办公室”里，被十几箱垃圾档案所包围，听见外面一辆车发动起来，驶出了警局院子。  
自从卡里略回到这儿开始，墨菲感觉得到，仿佛有只手将他推开，仿佛他的搭档跟刚归队的哥伦比亚人才是一伙——无论他学了多少句西班牙语，参与了多少次围捕，干掉了多少个毒贩，他也始终只是个局外人。

从马德里回来的上校看起来有些不一样了。以前卡里略偶尔也会跟他们一起去酒馆，会和他们开玩笑，喝点儿酒，坐在一起聊天，在那些最紧绷的时刻过去之后，而现在，这个人把自己当成了一把武器，精确，致命，冷静得像是没有感情。  
今天他们去了一趟埃斯科瓦尔区，查缴了一个藏毒点，抓了几个下游的跑腿，一群孩子站在山坡上远远看着，其中有男孩将手指比成枪指着他们。潘那冲着墨菲苦笑，直到卡里略看向他。  
“可笑吗？”卡里略问。  
墨菲看着潘那伸手去掏口袋，拿出包烟。  
他们回到警局待了半个小时，然后卡里略在门口叫潘那的名字，潘那抓起外套，跟了出去。

墨菲明白自己被排斥在怎样的事情之外。  
他的搭档会跟着卡里略去某间旧仓库，或者某个废弃的屋子，锁上门，今天逮住的几个无名小卒就被关在那儿。他们不会被带来警局，墨菲也没再看见行动中被推攘着塞进车里的那些人，他们的长官莫西娜不知道，卡里略的委任者加维里亚也不知道，一切只在暗中进行。  
有时候半夜潘那走进办公室，将脚翘在桌上，一支接一支地抽烟。有时候墨菲闻见他身上的廉价香水味，那种野鸡最喜欢的浮夸的、令人眩晕的荷尔蒙气味。  
大部分时候，沉默透露了他们的一无所获，只有少数几次卡里略会突然召集会议，安排新的行动，让情报科去验证某个实验室地点或是某个埃斯科瓦尔手下的动静。  
有几次墨菲注意到卡里略身上的血——已经变成了黑色斑点，但他们的俘虏并没有被扣押，被起诉，只是消失了，好像根本没有存在过。  
毫无疑问，这个哥伦比亚人带着他的搭档越界了。无论他们做了什么，都是美国使馆或哥伦比亚政府所不乐意看到的，比往某个人的喉咙里灌水要严重得多。  
现在他们所身陷的不是一场抓捕，而是一场战争。每天都有警察倒在街上，睁着涣散的眼睛，年轻的脸孔一片乌灰，毒品却依旧被制造出来，持续不断地被输送到那些酒吧、俱乐部、街头，甚至学校里，埃斯科瓦尔建成的豪华监狱空荡荡地伫立在山巅，像是在嘲笑曾经把他关进去的所有人。  
没有什么比不能真正地参战更令墨菲焦虑。

2

现在他真正参与进来了。他却不知道这个选择正确与否。  
“抓着他。”  
卡里略对他说，将手里的折叠军刀打开。  
墨菲去抓那青年的肩膀，却因为对方的前倾而脱了手，潘那在另一旁重新捉住了他们的猎物，一只手揪住他前额的头发，一只手抵住后颈，将他的脑袋往后拉。  
细长的口子出现在皮肤上，暗色的血流出来。  
“再给你最后一次机会，奇卡在哪里？”卡里略的声音在空荡荡的仓库里回响，“你还觉得他当你是兄弟？”  
墨菲捏紧拳头，额头渗着汗水。  
年轻人以眼神作出了他们所不想要的回答，血从喉咙喷涌出来。  
“别。”  
潘那往后退，血溅在他的衬衫上，他拧着眉头看卡里略。  
哥伦比亚人脸颊上也溅满了血，血从他的眼睑和鼻梁往下滴，而他却面无表情。  
倒在地上的躯体抽搐放慢下来，喉咙里有种动物般的怪声。潘那从口袋里掏了什么递给卡里略，他拿它抹了抹脸，然后转身往外走。  
“走吧。”潘那拍了拍墨菲肩膀。

自己也是这件事的一份子了，墨菲突然明白过来。  
这正是他当初想要的：采取一切手段，不计后果，只要能抓住埃斯科瓦尔。  
但现在他真的不知道这选择是否正确。  
他也不知道卡里略和潘那是怎么承受下来的。这样的事他们显然已经做过不少次，而墨菲没有，在迈阿密时他只把人拷在审讯室里，揍他们，不给他们喝水，但绝不会割开一个人的喉咙，或是将一个人从直升飞机上推下去。  
酒精只会让事情变得更糟。他仿佛突然间就失重了，从某个平稳的、令人还有一丝安全感的地方坠落下来，找不到任何支撑。  
夜里他打电话给康妮，电话里总是忙音。

3

他以为他全部参与了，但那感觉却还在。  
有些东西就卡在他和他的搭档之间，偶尔他们一起回到警局，他想提议去喝一杯，再转眼潘那就消失了，他去找过卡里略，也同样不在办公室。他不认为那是巧合，他们还有什么事情瞒着他，并没有全然接纳并信任他。  
但他不再要求更多——如果这更多背后还有更深的黑暗，他宁可视而不见。

这次他们接到电话，说埃斯科瓦尔家的保姆回了趟家。  
位于圣胡安路上的两层楼房布置得相当温馨，淡蓝色墙壁，崭新的电视机，用毒品钱买来的漂亮婴儿床和玩具。  
女人在墙角啜泣，看着上校抱起她的孩子。  
这个国家一定是疯了，墨菲觉得，否则没有军人会将一个婴儿举过二楼栏杆，看着她的母亲哭泣。  
“求你，我发誓，我已经把我知道的全告诉你了，他们蒙着我眼睛。”她恳求，声音颤抖而哽咽。  
有那么一瞬间墨菲觉得，卡里略真的会把手里的婴儿扔下去。这个人已经被逼到了极限，被每天堆积在停尸房的警察尸体，被他那些对未来仍抱有期望的手下，被街角为埃斯科瓦尔通风报信的孩子们，被整个哥伦比亚的梦魇逼到了极限。他应该待在马德里，远离这里的一切，远离这个上一次就已经将他压得喘不过气的地方，哪怕这个国家再需要他。  
然后卡里略的手臂往回收，潘那的手扶上他的手腕，从他那儿接过了婴儿，抱进自己怀里。  
墨菲松了口气。

他们在回程路上，潘那开车，车随着路面颠簸，街道两侧人们投来带着敌意的眼神。  
墨菲打了个哈欠，倚着靠背。  
“你觉得我会动手吗？”  
卡里略的声音突然从前方传过来。  
墨菲望向坐在潘那身边的人，他也回头看他，眼圈因为缺少睡眠而发黑。  
墨菲没有回答。  
“如果只剩这一次机会，我会做任何事。”卡里略低声说。  
墨菲不知道这话是说给他听，还是说给说话的人自己。

4

蒙卡达家族的合作让搜捕队最近收获颇丰。  
每清剿一个实验室，每抓到一个重要人物，他们就离埃斯科瓦尔更近一步，有一次他们甚至追到了他的家门口，却发现人去楼空，餐桌上的茶还热着，就只差了几分钟。

但收获是有代价的，埃斯科瓦尔并不会沉默。  
周末晚上，墨菲和潘那给自己放了个短假。  
他们去了家酒吧，有衣不遮体的女孩，有兑了水的龙舌兰和糟糕的音乐。喝到第五杯的时候墨菲已经脚步不稳，潘那扶着他的肩膀和他走出去，站在深夜的街边等待计程车路过，街上揽客的妓女都已经走光了，只剩一盏忽明忽暗的路灯。  
那辆黑色汽车驶过他们面前时墨菲还没有留意，他以为从车窗扔出来的只是包垃圾。  
紧接着热浪就烧在他的皮肤上，他被整个掀起来，然后摔回地面，再抬头看时潘那趴在他前方地上。他的耳朵像被人捂住，听不到声音，后背和双臂过了一会儿才火辣辣地痛起来。

半小时后他们在医院。一辆警车送他们过来，墨菲的手臂绑了绷带，他的搭档则更糟糕些，整个右耳缺了一半，破T恤上全是血。

酒精还在墨菲的血液里没有散尽。他坐在急症室的椅子上，看着潘那，低声笑起来，潘那也跟着他笑，仿佛走狗屎运的死里逃生不是发生在他们俩身上，而是某部他们在看的荒诞剧里。

然后潘那先止住了笑。  
墨菲顺着他的视线看向门外，卡里略正匆匆沿着过道往急诊室走过来，表情凝重得像是来认两具尸体，衬衫却皱皱巴巴，哪怕离得还有段距离，墨菲也看得出，他衬衫纽扣是扣错了的。  
凌晨三点，麦德林医院，一出正在上演的喜剧。  
墨菲知道自己喝得太多了，但他止不住笑，笑他自己，笑他搭档的破耳朵和T恤上的血，笑半夜不知从哪儿赶过来的哥伦比亚人，笑那辆经过的黑色汽车，笑他们现在的生活。

5

屏幕里的男孩在哭。  
“好多血，”他小声抽泣，“我知道我应该留下来救他，送他去医院，但我害怕。”  
“在场的还有什么人？”维莱里娅问。  
潘那起身，走过去，关掉了电视。  
他没说话，卡里略也没说话。  
“没有人会相信她的采访。谁都知道，她是埃斯科瓦尔的人。”墨菲决定补充。  
但电视里所说的都是真的，墨菲心里清楚得很，哪怕这件事发生在他参与进来之前。

“情报科查得怎样了？”卡里略以另一个无关的问题回应。  
“车那边还没突破。”潘那回答，一只手挠着自己的耳后，似乎突然记起了自己未愈的伤口。  
“你确定要这么做？”卡里略问。不知为什么，墨菲觉得他的声音里带着丝不安，他的双手搁在桌上，握成拳头，手臂的肌肉紧绷。  
“当然，”潘那耸肩，“这可是让那帮混蛋主动送上门的机会。”  
墨菲望着他俩。  
他不知道他们在什么时候作出了什么样的决定，所以他只能望着他们。  
“我们要做一次诱捕。”卡里略告诉他，“潘那去街上。有线报说上次袭击你们的是盖托，这家伙不喜欢失败，潘那觉得他在没成功之前，还会继续试。”  
"先别告诉莫西娜，"潘那补充，"她不会喜欢这个决定。"  
墨菲只能点头。  
那种感觉又来了。在这儿他又成为了一个局外人，冲锋陷阵都没有他的份。

6

墨菲坐在车里，麦德林下了几天雨，天气潮湿闷热，路灯下飞满了黑色的蚊群。  
哥伦比亚人在墨菲身边一言不发，视线凝神盯着路面，抓着手里的对讲机。特鲁希略在另一辆车里告诉他们自己所在的那条路上一切暂时正常，还没有任何可疑。距离潘那走进酒吧已经过去了一个小时，如果有人通风报信，那么很快他们就能知道结果。  
酒吧门被推开，潘那走了出来，有个女人跟着他。  
这和说好的不一样。但潘那停在门口，跟她说了些什么，摸了摸她的头发，她点头，转身走回酒吧里。  
然后潘那将手抄进口袋，沿着山路往下走。  
路灯拉长了他的影子，他的半只耳朵投在地面上，像是身体上某块多出来的东西。

是卡里略先发现的。  
几辆车驶过，一群喝醉了的年轻人走过之后，那辆黄色的士从前一个路口转过弯来，行驶得缓慢。  
墨菲看不清车里有几个人，也来不及细看，因为枪响的时候他只能蜷缩身体，紧扶车门，射向潘那的子弹就打在他们的车窗玻璃上，玻璃迸裂开来，有碎片扎进了他的手臂里。另外两辆警车已经按计划出现，从背后堵住了盖托逃跑的路。  
推开车门时墨菲看见潘那就站在路边，抱着双臂朝他们笑。如果卡里略没有开车冲出去，他衬衫下那件防弹背心绝对抵挡不住冲锋枪的子弹。  
“狗杂种。”  
墨菲低骂了一句。而卡里略径直走向了被压制在地上的俘虏，伸出一只脚，将他的脸拨向自己，然后直视对方的眼睛。  
“嘿，盖托。”潘那从另一侧凑过来，低头看，“好久不见。”  
墨菲看得出自己搭档的心情不错。

7

会议室里的人群散去之后，卡里略还站在白板前，莫西娜望着他，然后转头看向自己的两个下属。  
“好了，”她说，“早点回去休息，就看明天了。”

情报组给出的监听录音里是埃斯科瓦尔的声音。  
当他的手下搜查蒙卡达的制毒场所寻找他的仇敌的时候，他会在近处的车里发号施令。  
盖托给了他们正确的消息。  
现在他们不知道埃斯科瓦尔住在哪儿，在干什么，却知道他将会出现在哪里。  
墨菲朝莫西娜点头，然后站起身。

他的新上司并没有对他们私自采取的行动发火。  
墨菲知道她喜欢和他们并肩作战的搜捕队，也喜欢领队的哥伦比亚人。比起平松，卡里略才是真正能承担起这份责任的人，而莫西娜对他所表现出的已经不仅仅是信任。她给搜捕队争取到了更多的资源：钱、设备，还有配合人力。当她站在卡里略身边时，她是柔和的，可能连她自己都没有察觉。  
从马德里回来之后卡里略就没有再提起他的妻子，墨菲和潘那也没有问。  
墨菲明白这个男人选择归来可能带来的后果，最好的例子就是他自己和康妮。  
他的搭档从不会拒绝给自己找乐子，至于卡里略，墨菲无法想象他的私人生活——如果那真的存在的话。

莫西娜在他们之后过了一会儿才从会议室走出来。  
也许明天他们就能抓到埃斯科瓦尔，也许一切真的即将结束，随后他们就可以恢复正常的生活，可以早些回家，可以周末去公园野餐，可以和自己所喜欢的人约会。  
如果这一切结束，墨菲知道自己会干什么：一张回迈阿密的机票，和一张调职申请。

看着莫西娜消失在走道上之后，潘那告诉墨菲自己要去见个人。  
墨菲点头，目送自己搭档离开，然后独自站在走道里。晚上八点，他不想回家，于是他走回办公室，给自己倒了杯水。  
他不想回家。以前家里有人等他，而现在只有酒瓶、没洗的衣服和满桌垃圾。这些天从推开家门起他就在喝酒，接着给康妮打电话，听她在答录机里刻板的声音。  
就在昨晚，有人接了电话，一个男人。  
“别打来了。”那个人说。

他把外套铺在地上，躺在档案堆里，那感觉令他安心。

8

这是这些天来他们距离埃斯科瓦尔最近的一次。  
实验室的地址是由潘那的线人给出来的，朱迪·蒙卡达手头剩下的最大的一间，埃斯科瓦尔不会放过这个机会。  
从望远镜里，他们看见埃斯科瓦尔从出租车后备箱钻出来，走进实验室，步伐像个前来巡视的皇帝。  
第一枪来自搜捕队的狙击手，只射偏了几公分而已，子弹击穿了埃斯科瓦尔的肩膀。  
第二枪则被一个年轻人挡了下来，代替埃斯科瓦尔倒在血泊里。  
围剿的部队随之包围住实验室，墨菲和潘那跟着第二队从后门进行拦截，听见实验室里接连不断的短促枪声。  
这是他们距离埃斯科瓦尔最近的一次，近到埃斯科瓦尔的血滴在他们脚底，近到不用监听就能听见他的说话声。  
但坏运气就是坏运气。  
有时候墨菲觉得，也许埃斯科瓦尔是被什么庇佑着——不管那是什么，都一定瞎了眼睛。  
突然的爆炸震碎了实验室的玻璃，火焰从四面八方燃烧起来，化学药剂制造着连锁的小型爆炸，有人发出哀鸣。他们脚下的仓库里还剩着十几吨的易爆品，如果不撤离，今天所有人都会葬身在这里。

十几分钟后行动组才重新集合完毕，莫西娜先找到了他们，卡里略就跟在她身后，看了眼墨菲和潘那，冲他们点了点头，然后转身去清点自己的下属。

在燃烧后的现场他们试图寻找埃斯科瓦尔的尸体，但那辆出租车已经消失了。  
大家都清楚，在那些焦黑的尸体里并没有目标人物，有的只是几个跑腿的短命鬼，还有他们自己的兄弟。

9

墨菲躺在档案堆里，看着天花板。他还有些耳鸣，另外他感觉到饿，却不想吃任何东西。  
回来的路上每个人都沉默着。  
到了傍晚，他们接到了一个街头电话亭打来的电话，笑着问他们需不需要棺材。  
然后法院也来了电话，要求使馆明天派人去一趟，最高检察长和埃斯科瓦尔的谈判还在继续，他要听听美国人对此“怎么看”。  
“去他妈的最高法院。”  
潘那答复，不顾莫西娜还在身边。

更糟糕的是晚些时候，他们开完会之后在楼梯口听见的东西。  
“奎安呢？”有人问。  
“死了。”另一个人回答。  
沉寂片刻之后，不知道是谁在叹气。  
“我不想再打仗了。”  
“振作点，会好的。”  
“会吗？”  
墨菲没听懂那之后的对话，但潘那皱着眉，卡里略捏紧了拳头，又松开。他突然地被击垮了，再抬头看向潘那时有些不知所措，不是因为行动的失败，也不是因为队员的死亡。当一支队伍开始困惑时，墨菲也不知道还有什么办法能将他们重新凝聚在一起，仅是对于队长的信任和几次成功的搜捕已经不能支撑住这些年轻人的信念，而信念开始崩塌的时候，一切就将随之瓦解。  
凌晨两点，墨菲枕着自己手臂，想要喝上一杯。

走道里有脚步声，墨菲不知道那是谁。  
门被打开了，却没有人开灯。  
有人在黑暗里喘息。  
"我要杀了他。"是卡里略的声音，"他手下的所有人，他全家，然后他自己。"  
"我知道。"另一个声音不是莫西娜，而是他的搭档。  
“我想要他害怕，哭泣，忏悔。”  
"我知道。"潘那重复，声音带着安抚意味。  
沉默持续了一会，没有人再说话，他只听见鼻息。有人在接吻，皮带搭扣被解开，衣服落在地上，舌头纠缠在一起。

墨菲不知道自己该干些什么。  
他不能就这么从档案堆里站起来，告诉自己的搭档和卡里略他在这里。他也不能无视那些动静——他第一次听见上校发出那样的声音。  
他不知道潘那在做些什么，也不想知道，但随后旧桌子的吱嘎声，肉体沉重的撞击声和他搭档混乱的鼻息，还有卡里略被抑制住的、跟随着撞击节奏的呻吟都告诉他这不可能是其他任何事。  
这就是他没有参与进去的部分。  
这就是为什么卡里略告诉他说"因为你不是潘那"，说"我相信他"。  
他早就应该猜到的。在那些卡里略濒临失控，而潘那拍着他的肩膀的时候，在他们一起行动的时候，在他屡屡发现自己被置身事外的时候。  
墨菲不清楚到底过去了多久——已经足够久了，他僵硬地躺在地上，屏住呼吸，听着他所熟悉的两个人。  
先是潘那发出声叹息，回应他的是一声近似哭泣的呻吟。  
一切安静下来。  
“明早我会去找人聊聊。”潘那开口，“会有办法的，运气总有耗尽的时候，听我说，霍拉西奥...”  
他的话被堵回嘴里，然后是一个漫长的吻，墨菲听着，闭上眼睛。

10

哥伦比亚独立日，麦德林满街飘着彩旗。  
拿着文件走进办公室时，墨菲就看见卡里略站在桌边，咬着下唇，望着桌上的东西。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
潘那回头望了他一眼，摇了摇头。

那一天卡里略收到两样东西：一枚加维里亚授予他的勋章，和一张搜捕队队员被捆绑着私刑的照片，照片背后用红笔写着他的名字。  
就像过去一样，游击战能够打击埃斯科瓦尔一时，付出的代价却巨大。往好处看，被逼急了的狗才会咬人，但墨菲并不能确定他们真的将埃斯科瓦尔逼上了绝境。  
也许他们还远没有到达那一步，因为涌入迈阿密的毒品在持续增加，城里组织松散的小毒贩们生意又红火起来，甚至连埃斯科瓦尔的足球队最近也踢了几场好比赛。被搜捕队端掉的眼线已经又换了一轮，依旧是些忠心耿耿的孩子们。  
人们奇怪得很，只忠实于眼前的利益，而看不见那些倒在街头的尸体，看不见倾家荡产的瘾君子们，也看不见埃斯科瓦尔对这个国家所造成的扭曲。  
麦德林是座畸形的城市，整个哥伦比亚也一样。有时候墨菲怀疑，是不是他们将这个国家交给毒贩，一切也不会变得更糟。  
他不能这么想，也不应该，因为战争还在持续。

潘那从卡里略的办公室走出来时，墨菲正站在大厅里的电视机前。  
屏幕上在播阅兵式，加维里亚微笑着招手，身边簇拥着保镖，像以往一样，他没有穿防弹衣。  
“我出趟门，如果有人问起来，我去见个线人。”潘那告诉墨菲。  
墨菲点了点头。

11

过了一阵子墨菲才知道潘那去见的线人是谁。  
提供蒙卡达实验室地址的是他，从潘那这儿拿到线索去继续追踪，去抢占埃斯科瓦尔地盘，杀死他的手下和合作伙伴的也是他，伯纳的背后是朱迪·蒙卡达和卡利集团，一群并不比埃斯科瓦尔要无辜的毒贩。

开始的时候搜捕队只发现有人比他们行动更快、更准。  
情报科在每天涌入的无数假线索之中偶尔能发掘几条值得关注的消息，却往往发现他们有的是先进设备，却依旧无法验证。你可以定位一个街区，可以用尽人力地毯式搜寻，遇上的却只有摆出冷漠脸孔，声称自己一无所知的人。  
现在有人代他们行动了：他们追查中断的目标突然横尸街头，只能锁定到模糊区域的藏毒窝点被袭击。  
偶尔他们能得到些剩下的线索：埃斯科瓦尔会计留下的账目，一些过期文件，一些贿赂记录，因为那群袭击者并不在乎这些，一心只想干掉埃斯科瓦尔的人，并向所有人明目张胆地宣布自己的战绩。  
这对埃斯科瓦尔的生意无疑造成了影响，却也让麦德林街头躺了更多尸体，让人们心生恐惧。

开会时卡里略抱着双臂，从会议室这一头踱着步子走到另一头，桌上摊开着一份报纸，照片里倒吊着的死者被草草地打上了马赛克，就在麦德林最热闹的大街上，在集市门口。  
墨菲看得出卡里略不喜欢这样，哪怕这群人暂时能挫败埃斯科瓦尔手下的士气。  
“从今天起，所有上报的行动材料都必须加密处理，”卡里略宣布，“和情报科的信息沟通只通过墨菲、潘那，明白了吗？”  
这个哥伦比亚人不愿意相信任何人，墨菲不知道被他点名算不算是种荣幸。  
队员们离开之后，潘那走到卡里略身边，挨着他半倚在办公桌沿，递给他一支烟。  
卡里略接过来，让潘那帮他点燃，吸了一口。  
他看起来放松了些，哪怕眉间依旧透着忧虑，但他的肩膀松懈下来，表情稍稍变得温和。  
也许是潘那造成了这些变化，墨菲想，也许此刻自己应该离开。

12

街头行动只停止了几天就又开始了。  
杀手们被枪杀在街头，实验室被焚烧，埃斯科瓦尔街头的画像被喷上红漆，麦德林突然陷入了一种新的恐慌，人们害怕走在路上被流弹击中，或是早晨推开家门就看见被挂在路灯上的尸体。  
墨菲一开始并没有察觉到他们自己与这些事件之间的联系。  
当他收到埃斯科瓦尔的得力助手布莱基女友怀孕的线报时，他先告诉了潘那。

极大的可能是——他们根本找不到这个女人，哪怕他们挨家挨户敲门，去她曾经工作的地方，询问每个认识她的人。  
人们拒绝透露有关埃斯科瓦尔的任何线索，也许是因为他们拿着他的钱，在以他名字命名的区域生活，住着他盖的屋子，也许是因为他们真的相信这个人，又或许是因为骨子里的恐惧。  
情报科最后给出了一个她半年前的地址，墨菲和潘那去走访了一趟，结果可想而知。  
墨菲甚至不确定自己是否想找到她。他还记得卡里略对那个婴儿差点做出的事。  
哥伦比亚人最近看起来像是有许多天没有睡过好觉——不仅仅是他，每个人都深陷于焦虑之中，因为这场战争仿佛不会结束，而街头挂着的尸体又象征着一股新势力的来临。  
有些人曾经经历过这一切，眼看着埃斯科瓦尔被投入监狱，以为一切终将变好，却发现这只是一个循环，永无止境。  
墨菲听潘那提起过，卡里略最近陆续收到一些队员的调动申请，但他并没有立刻批准，只是找那些年轻人过来，关上办公室门。  
有些人在谈话之后留了下来，也有人依旧选择离开，更多新人的加入并没有缓解队员们的焦虑，他们想知道什么时候能抵达终点，而终点又在哪里。

“你和我去一趟圣胡安路。”潘那去外面抽了支烟回来，告诉墨菲。  
“什么事？”墨菲问。  
“我拿到个地址，我们去看看。”

墨菲不知道潘那是从哪儿得到的消息，地址很相当准确，时机却已经晚了，当他们推开公寓门时，血锈味迎面扑来，布莱基就躺在地上，身首分离，手臂和胸口都是烟头烫过的痕迹。  
他的女友就面朝着水泥地面，趴在他身边，大腿间都是鲜红的血。  
“操。”  
潘那走过去试了试她的脉搏，咒骂了一句，收起枪，大步走了出去。  
墨菲跟在他身后，看着他摸出自己的卫星电话，拨通一个号码。  
“这不是我们说好的做法。”墨菲很少看见他发火，但潘那的声音几乎是在低吼。  
“不，不要给我理由，不会有下次了。”他挂断了电话，拉开车门。

13

“卡里略知道吗？”  
回警局的路上墨菲将车停在路边，掏出一盒烟。本地警察刚刚接手了现场，漫不经心地在屋里晃悠了两圈，拍了几张照片。在他们抵达之前，潘那从餐桌上拿走了布莱基的卫星电话。  
“不，他没必要知道。”潘那回答，点燃一支烟。  
“那是群毒贩。”墨菲看着自己的搭档。他知道潘那的行事风格，但也没有想到他这次的合作对象。这条路太过冒险，他并不赞同，却理解潘那独自承担的原因。  
“一群关系网比我们广得多的毒贩，”潘那说，“他们和我们的目标暂时一致。如果只靠我们自己，这件事没法再继续。”  
“别忘了我们的身份，要是莫西娜或者其他人发现...”  
“这是现在最好的办法，”潘那抬头，往车窗外吐了口烟，“我不在乎丢掉工作，我只要能抓住埃斯科瓦尔。”  
“但你也看到了，他们对布莱基的女人做出的事。”  
潘那扔掉了手里的烟蒂。  
“好了，”他说，“我们该回去了。”

卡里略在警局等着他们。  
他抱着双臂，脸色阴沉，视线迅速扫过墨菲，停留在潘那身上。  
潘那直视他，将双手抄在口袋里。  
“你不该这么做。“卡里略开口。  
潘那继续看着他。  
“也许你不在乎，也许你觉得自己在做正确的事，但我想保护的是这个国家，这个城市，而不是制造更多死亡和混乱。”  
“埃斯科瓦尔就是最大的混乱，”潘那耸肩，“凡事都有代价，你清楚的。”  
卡里略摇头。  
“但不是这样的代价。”他说。  
他与潘那对视着，但潘那没有再说什么。然后卡里略像是得到了答案，垂下眼睛，从他们面前走开，离开了办公室。  
墨菲看向潘那，而潘那只是走回自己桌前，拉开椅子，坐了下来，翘起腿。  
他不明白自己的搭档，更不知道他和这个哥伦比亚人到底是怎样的关系。他所了解的哈维尔·潘那跟遇见的所有人上床，却从没有真正地爱过任何人。当分歧出现时，也许他什么都不会做，也许他更执意于坚持他自己。

14

刚刚将康妮追到手时，墨菲觉得自己用尽了一辈子的运气。  
从小他就是个瘦高个，虽然长得也不算难看，但不知道为什么，女孩们总是会被更能说会道，看起来更成熟的男孩所吸引。  
他打心底里讨厌这样的人——跟谁都聊得来，一点点花言巧语就能逗笑女孩们，看她们每个人的眼神都好像遇见了灵魂伴侣。  
所以当哈维尔·潘那头一次带着他去麦德林的酒吧给他办“欢迎派对”时，他就开始有些讨厌自己的这个搭档。  
那晚潘那坐在吧台边，一只手抚摩着走过来跟他说话的女人光滑的手臂，对她的每句话点头或微笑，用墨菲所不熟悉的语言回应，偶尔还望向墨菲，大概是他们的谈话中提到了他这个“外国人”。  
墨菲在他们身边一口接一口地喝酒，只感觉自己像个傻子。  
第二天潘那出现时乱着头发，穿着昨天的衬衫。  
“那是玛丽亚，麦德林的高端妓女，嘎查之前很喜欢她。”潘那告诉他。  
墨菲只耸了耸肩。

很快他就发现，潘那在和全麦德林的毒贩们钟爱的妓女、身材火辣的“线人”以及工作里遇见的任何一个希望获得美国签证，又或者喜欢他的笑容的人上床。  
潘那有种本事，让墨菲羡慕的本事——他能让人相信他。他看着他们的眼睛说话，偶尔拍他们肩膀，或抚摸他们手背，告诉他们没什么好担心。  
潘那从不遮掩自己和那些女孩们的关系，墨菲知道她们的名字，还知道她们大部分人的过去，但潘那从没有跟他提起过卡里略，他不知道自己的搭档和搜捕队的上校到底是怎么搞在一起的，他也没法问。这个哥伦比亚人在离开之前就总是把自己绷得太紧，仿佛麦德林的每具尸体，每个失去儿子或丈夫的家庭都是他的责任。  
墨菲以为，偶尔跟他们喝杯酒就是卡里略让自己放松下来的方式，在他回来麦德林之后也一样——那是个每天除了工作和五小时的睡眠，不会为任何事分心的人。  
现在墨菲知道了。  
他记得紧急任务时这两个人的同时出现，记得在寻求意见时卡里略看向潘那的眼神，那是种他本应该能察觉到的契合，他们向他坦诚的只是工作的部分，而不包括那些他所不需要知道的东西。  
可那不是某个妓女，或是某个一心想要拿到一张去美国的单程机票的女孩，他不知道潘那有没有意识到自己在做些什么，但他担心这件事的结局。

15

搜捕队的工作并没有受到太大影响。  
那些对埃斯科瓦尔的手下和关联者处以私刑的人还在继续，只是与搜捕队的目标逐渐偏离，现在他们杀的是埃斯科瓦尔家的保姆，他的装修工人，他的底层分销商。  
搜捕队则在监听上有了重要突破。  
几天前，他们终于通过布莱基电话里的号码找到了奇卡——哪怕埃斯科瓦尔再谨慎，也阻止不了这个杀手通过电话跟一个酒吧女招待调情。只要他的信号再次出现在监测范围内，并且通话时长超过一分钟，行动组就能够获得准确定位。  
监听小队24小时巡逻，卡里略睡在自己的办公室里，莫西娜也让墨菲每天给自己电话汇报，以便随时得知消息。  
而潘那却缺席了这几天的例会。  
墨菲去使馆时碰见过他一次，来报销线人的机票费用，一个来自波哥大的妓女。  
在那之前，墨菲知道卡里略找莫西娜说了些什么，因为在莫西娜走出卡里略的办公室，下了楼之后，就把他的搭档叫去了走道里，潘那回来时隔着桌子望了墨菲一眼，抓起车钥匙。  
“派了个新活，”他说，“我离开一阵子。”

监听持续了一整个星期，没有电话信号进来，磁带在空转，人们一杯接一杯地喝咖啡，到了第二周的时候，墨菲看见了队员们的细微变化，他们认真的、全神贯注的眼神被失望所替代，围在监听设备旁的人们开始走出去抽烟。  
也许是奇卡意识到了自己的疏忽，也可能是他压根没出现在几个重点的监听区域。每等待一天，墨菲就愈发忧虑——他们太寄希望于此了。正是因为没有其他的路，所有人就都耗在这儿，等待，希望一点点地被消磨掉，而这状况不是第一次发生。

第二个星期的周末，他的搭档出现在警局走道里，叫住了墨菲。  
“我有些关于埃斯科瓦尔的消息，”潘那挠着自己的头发，“你得告诉他们。”  
“你消失得够久了，”墨菲没问那是什么消息，“这时候你不该缺席。”  
“我有其他的活，而且他不会同意我...”停顿了片刻，潘那说，“你知道为什么，你在那儿。”  
墨菲看着自己的搭档，觉得他看起来难得地欲言又止。  
“跟他聊聊。”墨菲说，“你想抓住埃斯科瓦尔，大家都想。”  
“事情没那么简单，”潘那抬起头，盯着墨菲的眼睛，“你也知道。”  
墨菲愣住了。  
他的搭档不是在说其他，他能感觉到。  
他想不出潘那是怎么发现的，但他是知道——知道他们比并肩作战的队友更近一步的关系，知道潘那为什么不打算直接去找卡里略，也知道他们把这件事情搞砸了，却没有人会道歉。  
“记得提醒他，”潘那继续，“有人告诉我最近埃斯科瓦尔新买了一批武器，可能是想和蒙卡达开战，也可能是要对付搜捕队。什么都不好说，大家都必须小心。”

16

第三周结束的时候，警局已经基本恢复了常态：验证一些情报，抓一些小喽啰，审问一些离核心消息太遥远的人。监听仍在继续，只是没有人再给予足够的关心。  
潘那偶尔回来一两次，打几个电话，拿些东西。莫西娜让他在追查一个帮毒枭们跑腿的哥裔美国人，他往返了几次迈阿密，仍旧没查到太多消息。  
“移民局连份档案都不肯给，”潘那告诉墨菲，“该死的官僚主义。在这鬼地方有时候你会想念秩序，但我猜我们都已经习惯了用钱来解决问题。”  
他将行李袋放在办公桌下，每来一次，留在这儿的东西就更少了些。当碰见卡里略时他冲他点头，就像对待任何一个认识的人。  
墨菲猜他们没有再交流过——当僵局一旦形成，人们就很难再冲破，而卡里略是墨菲所认识的最不可能向别人低头的人之一，他的搭档虽然看似温和，骨子里却也有自己的一套原则。

第四周也过去了，他们所等待的电话依旧没有消息。期间搜捕队进行了一次抓捕，在一家桌球馆抓住了三个吹嘘自己给埃斯科瓦尔干过活的家伙，都几乎还只是孩子。  
再接着，圣诞节就突然来临了。  
墨菲都快忘记了这个节日的存在，因为往年负责采购和假期安排的都是康妮。他们会去她在北卡的老家，享受乡间空气和新鲜出炉的粗粮面包，装饰从屋子后面的林地里砍回来的圣诞树，为彼此准备礼物。  
而在这儿，在麦德林警局里，似乎没有人记得周五是圣诞节，也没有人打算休息。  
卡里略有个新计划——他将目光转向了几家房地产商，想要找到过往帮助埃斯科瓦尔购置那些宅邸的经手人，墨菲加了几天班，试图从几箱搜回来的房产交易合同里寻找他并不知道该如何分辨的漏洞，直到某天晚上回到公寓，才发现家门口已经挂起了彩灯。  
莫西娜给了他两天圣诞假期，但他给自己买了杯咖啡，在圣诞节的早晨像往常一样走进警局——也许迟到了那么一小会，因为当他睁眼时，床头倒着一瓶空酒瓶。  
他在桌前坐了几分钟，感到头痛欲裂，喝完了自己的咖啡，拉开抽屉，找出一沓合同。他想要和人讨论，想搞清楚那些文字背后的隐藏意义，想跟人一起回忆往年的圣诞趣事，比如他和全家人迷路在去野营的树林里，他还想聊聊明年的圣诞计划——他要带康妮和奥利维亚去海岛度假，只有他们三个，没有其他人。  
但他搭档的位置依旧空着。  
也许潘那还在试图和某个移民局坐办公室的胖子套近乎，索要一份他无权获得的档案，又或许他坐在某个海边酒吧里，在和离自己最近的女孩聊天。墨菲没法说自己有多了解这个人，他觉得潘那不会就这么离开麦德林，就这么放弃他们所追查的一切，但他也不知道是不是就像多年前差点儿发生的那次婚姻，潘那正在从他们所处的战争中缓慢地撤离，给自己找到了一条新的路径。

有人匆匆忙忙地跑过走道，有人在低声说话，有什么事情即将发生。  
墨菲站起身，往外看，发现队员们正在往门口聚集。  
一辆车歪歪扭扭地驶进了警局院子，玻璃已经碎裂，车门上有凹凸的弹痕，有人推开了车门，红色的血随即从缝隙里漏出来，滴了一地。  
那人扶着车门，却没能稳住自己，朝着地面摔下去，身上的警服已经被血浸湿。  
有队员冲上去扶住了他，有声音大喊着叫救护车，直到有人叫出伤员的名字，墨菲才发现那是特鲁希略——半张脸都是血，让人无法分辨出的特鲁希略。  
墨菲还记得卡里略向他和潘那介绍这个跟着自己最久的年轻人时的情形，那一天他正跪着祷告，希望在接下来的行动里能亲手抓住埃斯科瓦尔，为他的父亲和哥哥报仇。而此刻他倒在地上，有人托着他的后背，他张开嘴，努力想要说些什么，但墨菲听不见。  
等赶到院子里时，墨菲看见了特鲁希略那张脸，那已经是一张失去了生气的脸，短发凌乱地贴着额头，眼睛依旧半睁。  
墨菲转头看院子里的人，发现卡里略就站在那儿，在人群里，盯着自己从麦德林的贫民窟里寻找到的，一手培养出来的副官，在被更多人注意到之前，他转过身。

17

特鲁希略在路上遇见了奇卡——他们蹲守了一个月却无果的监听对象，埃斯科瓦尔最重用的下属，手上染着无数鲜血的杀手。他从31街的一栋屋子里走出来，上了车。  
特鲁希略跟着他开出了两条街，还没来得及通知其他人增援，就被扫射的子弹击中。  
葬礼定在一周后举行，与他同时下葬的还有两个在巡逻时遭遇了自制手榴弹的搜捕队员。  
他新婚的妻子来过一次警局，来拿他的遗物，墨菲在门口碰见了穿着一身黑衣的她，眼睛红肿，神情呆滞。

事发的当天下午，卡里略就带人沿着那条街做了一次彻彻底底的搜查，在一栋三层楼的民宅里搜出些还没来得及转移的武器：二十几支枪，几百发子弹，一些炸药半成品，还抓住了一个负责看守的人，那家伙试图拎着一包沉甸甸的枪逃跑，被搜捕队员堵在巷子里。  
那天夜里墨菲看见卡里略很晚才回到警局，独自一人。  
“我想参与审问。”墨菲走过去，对他说。  
他抬头望墨菲，墨菲才发现他身上的血。  
他的脸颊突然凹陷了下去，眼睛里布满血丝——神情看起来与其说是悲伤，不如说是疲惫。如果再发生点什么，墨菲觉得，也许这个钢铁一样的男人就会立刻崩塌，他的意志力已经支撑他走到了现在，却似乎已经到达了极限。  
“他什么也不知道，我问过了。”卡里略回答。  
然后他转过头，望向门外。  
微弱的白炽灯光下，特鲁希略开的车就停在那儿，黑洞洞的弹孔，被血浸过的黑色地面。  
墨菲想要说点什么，但他说不出，只能看着卡里略的侧脸。  
这次没有人走过来给他点烟，拍他肩膀，向他承诺一切都会有解决办法，他们一定能抓住埃斯科瓦尔。墨菲甚至都不知道那个缺席的人此刻在哪里，还会不会再出现，还是说下次传来的关于他的消息只是一纸调令。  
他希望他此刻在这里，在他们身边，和他们一起经历这操蛋的一切，打破此刻的沉默，跟他们站在门口抽支烟。

17

潘那在第三天中午出现了，拎着一个行李包，穿着件皱巴巴的短袖衬衫，皮肤晒得黝黑。  
他把包放在桌边，先冲墨菲点了点头，然后往楼上走，推开卡里略的办公室门。  
下午他在电话里和莫西娜起了争执，告诉她自己不想再浪费时间，挂断电话之后他拉开行李包。墨菲看着他从里面翻出几个文件袋和纸笔杂物，塞进抽屉。  
“好了，”完成了整理的潘那抬头看他，“告诉我，我们现在到了哪一步？”

特鲁希略的葬礼在几天后举行，潘那没有出席。  
“我不参加葬礼。”他对墨菲说，当他们从墓园出来，一起坐在酒吧里。  
墨菲给自己点了瓶啤酒，而卡里略在喝第二杯朗姆。葬礼上这个哥伦比亚人什么也没说，在特鲁希略的妻子和年迈的母亲面前表现得几乎冷漠。  
墨菲知道卡里略为她们争取到了一笔抚恤金，对于拿着几十美金周薪的普通哥伦比亚警察家庭来说是一笔大数目。在美国人给予这个国家的缉毒战争足够的重视之前，一个士兵的死几乎一文不值——但死亡终归是死亡，对于那些失去至亲的父母、妻子和孩子们而言，一笔钱仅仅是个残酷的笑话而已。  
潘那抽着烟，看着卡里略一杯接一杯地喝酒。他今天喝得有点多了，但没有人打算阻止他。酒精帮助人们面对一些事情，哪怕效果甚微。

凌晨两点，他们从酒吧走出来，柔和的夜风使人清醒。  
墨菲去开车，潘那走在卡里略身后，注视着这个今天从头至尾都一言不发的人坐进车后座，自己也跟着钻了进去。  
“送我去警局。”车启动的时候，卡里略才突然开了口。  
“不，你应该回去休息。”潘那接了他的话，以眼神示意墨菲。  
墨菲点了点头。  
“是我的错。”过了片刻，卡里略的声音再次打破了沉默。他身体向前倾着，一只手揉着自己额头。  
“是我的错。”他又确认般地重复了一遍，这一次声音低得难以听闻。  
从后视镜里墨菲看见潘那伸出手臂，圈住了卡里略的肩膀，将他往自己揽。喝得有点多的哥伦比亚人摇着头试图稳住自己，似乎不想在有其他人的场合接受这个拥抱，但潘那抬起另一只手，环住他的后背。  
他最终放弃了抵抗。

18

一切都发生得太快了，没有人有足够的反应时间。  
等他们赶到，看见的是地上的血泊，碎玻璃，跳动的火焰和爆炸后的车辆残骸，绕过还在燃烧着的货车再往里走，有人仰面躺在地上，警车的红蓝色灯光扫过他的脸，从弹孔中涌出的血已经凝固，看起来像是沾染了什么脏东西。  
“我相信她。”两天前潘那这么告诉他们。  
卡里略注视他的眼睛，然后点头。

潘那继续往前走。  
墨菲想要拽住他，却没能够到他的手臂。  
他在那人面前停住了脚步，屈膝跪下，伸出手去抱他，动作轻柔得像是在抱起一个初生婴儿，生怕幅度太大会惊醒或弄伤他。他托着他的后颈，将他揽进自己怀里，低头去吻那头被弄乱的、沾着血的黑发。  
来往的警员投来询问的目光，墨菲冲他们摇头，告诉他们这儿没有什么值得关注的事情。

19

庆功派对选在周六晚上，墨菲迟到了。为了防备几个守在酒店门口的记者，他不得不兜了一个大圈。  
消息走漏得太快，已经有人知道参与了埃斯科瓦尔最终抓捕行动的DEA探员回到了迈阿密。为了保证他们的安全，莫西娜采取了不少措施，确保没有人能够得到任何关于探员们的个人信息，但墨菲听说有记者查了这几天的航班，记录了每一个从哥伦比亚回来的美国人的名字，还有人拿到了一张他的画像——不管信息准确与否，这世界对于一个故事的热情都远比他想象得疯狂。

潘那在舞池里，搂着一个红发女孩。  
墨菲很快就在人群中认出了他——他看起来没什么变化，就跟那天墨菲在机场送走他时一样，只是剪短了头发，换了套灰色西装。  
注意到墨菲时他停下舞步，让那女孩挽住他的手臂，带着她一起朝墨菲走过来。

“这是雷安娜，”潘那介绍，“雷安娜，这是我的老搭档墨菲。”  
“我猜到了。你好，潘那跟我提起过你。”女孩朝他微笑。  
她笑起来两颊有浅浅的酒窝，看起来相当甜美。  
墨菲跟他们寒暄了几句，看着潘那带着她回到人群里，看着他贴在她耳边说话，将她逗得大笑起来，看着他揽住她的腰，带她跳起另一支舞。  
有人在不远处举着托盘，于是墨菲走过去，为自己取了今晚的第一杯香槟。

 

Fin.


End file.
